Have A Nice Fall
by ThinkingWishfully
Summary: Santana is ready to let feelings get involved. She's ready to take that plunge with Brittany. Will she jump or chicken out? Femslash. One-Shot. Brittany/Santana


**I've done a lot of reading but this is the first fan fiction/story I've ever written. Literally ever. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy. Love, hate, and constructive criticism are welcome and greatly appreciated. This work is rated M for language and some, hopefully, wonderful smut. Well here it is...**

* * *

><p>She's waiting for me on the other side of that door. I know why she is waiting, and I know the pale, expanse of her body is sprawled across my black sheets. Knowing I can give her the physical aspect of her desire is doing nothing to calm my nerves. Hook ups, one night stands, short flings, those are my specialty. No commitment? No worries. It's better without feelings, right? Hell, sex is better without eye contact. But this girl is different. Her touch starts a fire in my chest that consumes my entire body. Kissing her makes me drown in the depths of sensation, and never want to surface. One look into those pools of blue and the storm behind them has me terrified, hiding from the lightening and wanting to run out into the rain and feel it pour across my skin all at the same time. I'm not ready. I can't do this I need to contract some debilitating illness in about 30 seconds to excuse me from what's going to happen next. First love is not something to be taken lightly. Shit, I don't even believe in that stuff, but I know it should be handled with care.<p>

Tonight Brittany is going to tell me she loves me. Her eyes have sparkled with it all week. Pure fear is what I feel at the moment. Sitting here in this bathroom, giving myself the pep talk I need to let myself love this girl. "I, Santana Lopez, hereby vow that I will try my damnedest to let myself fall in love with one, Brittany S. Pierce. And I will do so without intentionally fucking everything up," I whisper softly, barely letting the sound of my promise escape past my lips. That was convincing right? What the hell... You can't fool yourself. I am so going to fuck this up, royally. It's all just wishful thinking that I could love and be loved by such a goddess. Looking in the mirror, I see my dark eyes staring back. They hold trepidation, arousal, and another look I have never seen on myself. The same look I've seen in Brittany's eyes this past week. Have I already started to love her? Am I scared because I know I'm going to give her everything tonight? Why the fuck is this so hard? Breaking the gaze I hold in the mirror, I turn to face the door and what lies behind it. A deep breathe in. Let it all out. My hand goes to the door. I am going to do this. Tonight I am going to fall in love for the first time. I am going to fall in love with the most incredible person I have ever known. And... I think I'm going to enjoy it.

The handle of my door squeaks as it turns to open. Clad in my best, fuck-me lingerie, I step into the room and take in the sight before me. The storm in her eyes pulls me in. Like a swirling vortex of adoration, lust, and impending doom. This must be what cliff diving feels like. Pounding heart, fear, excitement, yes this must be what they feel. I know the water is deep enough, but will the impact hurt? Will I sink too deep? She smirks at me, drawing me out of my metaphor. Looking at her reminds me of the cool wetness left over from our earlier activities. The activities I stopped to give myself the pep talk needed to go through with this. Activities that will start again in three… two… one.

Pushing myself forward, I crawl to meet her on the sheets. Brittany inches backwards and I hear a small gasp escape her lips as her bare back touches the cold, hard wood of my headboard. My lips meet hers with an intensity I didn't know I was ready for. Soft sighs float up from our lungs as my honey-haired goddess slows our dance to a more languid pace. She wants the slow burn of passion and tenderness instead of the wild fire created when I fuck her. I find myself enjoying the small loss of control. Falling into step with her rhythm, I drag my lips to the corner of her mouth and place a soft kiss, letting her know I will follow her lead. She smiles and her fingers hold a little tighter beneath my shoulder blades. My head drops to her neck to explore what reactions I can elicit with the gentle touch of my mouth. A kiss beneath her jaw makes her chin lift to the side. Below her ear lifts her shoulder and drops her head to keep me at the sweet spot. Her pulse point draws a whimper and where her neck meets her shoulder, a moan. After hearing that amazing sound, my hand slides up her side to reach her chest.

Her heart pounds. Mine matches it beat for beat. She releases a breath and I shudder at the sound. I rise to meet her lips again, running my hand over her breast and swallowing the soft moan she lets out as my palm grazes her nipple. Her arms pull me closer. The pressure on my back, if it weren't for the throbbing I felt between my legs, almost makes me feel content. Safety in her arms, this is what that feels like. As I sink into her kiss I realize, this feels like falling in love. My body is reinvigorated with purpose. I pull away from her lips to be met with a whimper of disapproval. She looks up at me to make sure everything is okay. All I can do is stare. A bigger smile graces her lips as she notices the look in my eyes. Her hands cup the back of my neck and she pulls my lips down to crash into hers. I slide my leg between her thighs and feel how damp her panties are. God she feels so amazing. Why didn't I let feelings be involved before? I can feel everything from the heat radiating off her skin to the small shocks she creates when she glides her fingertips over my back. She uses my moment of weakness to push me to my back. Before I even notice our roles are reversed, my thong is removed and I feel the air hit my center. Instantly her chest is resting on mine, her lips attach themselves to my neck, and her hand is cupping my sex. She is going to show me how good it can feel to have someone make love to you. Her fingers start to slip over my slit. The touch as me panting, anticipating the feeling of her pressing into my clit. Focused on the feelings taking over me, I gasp as she takes my nipple into her mouth. She flicks her tongue across the stiff peak and my back arches into her to feel more. Then the tip of her finger is at my entrance. She's just holding it there and it's driving me crazy. I buck my hips to try and force her inside of me, but she looks up at me pointedly.

"Please baby, I want you" I cry out, need taking over.

"Tell me what you want San," she says in a throaty whisper.

"I want you, please. I just want you."

"Tell me how you want me," she demands quietly, gently shaking her head at my previous answer.

I search her eyes for the answer she needs. I see look of longing and hope. Hope that this time it's going to be different. This time, she gets all of me.

"Make love to me Brittany" I whisper.

A light shines behind her eyes. Her finger slides inside of me and a groan rips from deep in my throat. Her pace is steady and gentle. Slowly she pulls me toward my release. My hips start to move of their own accord and the beautiful girl hovering over me takes that as her cue to move with a little more force. Each thrust brings a new sound from my lips and draws me closer to the edge. Her thumb starts to circle my clit as she adds another finger and begins to pull instead of push. My walls start to clench around her fingers, it feels like a string being pulled taut. Her eyes catch mine hoping to watch everything that is about to unfold. That look of excitement, fascination, and adoration make me fall apart. The string snaps. I am thrown over the edge and into the most incredible orgasm I have ever felt. Clit pulsing, walls fluttering, and mind completely blank, the words slip right out of my mouth.

"I love you Britt."

My eyes shoot open with the realization of what I just said. The corners of her mouth pull up into a grin and she kissing me soundly. The feeling erases all of the worry. She takes away all of fear. With one kiss she replaces everything with joy and warmth. She whispers the words "I love you too" against my lips. And this is it. This is what love feels like.


End file.
